


in every one, a red balloon [podfic]

by dapatty, KD reads (KDHeart), litrapod (litra), lucifuge, Lucifuge5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Polygon 2018, Post-Avengers (2012), Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifuge/pseuds/lucifuge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: "Is this a crisis?" Tony asks. "Are you having a crisis? This is a crisis-free zone."Loki jerks his hand. The balloon cheerfully bounces in response. "I am not having a crisis.""You sure? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like a crisis, and those aren't allowed. They're prohibited. Verboten. Actually, just get out."





	in every one, a red balloon [podfic]

**Title:** in every one, a red balloon

 **Fandom:** Avengers

**Author:** [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan)

**Selected By** : Lucifuge5

 **Reader:** KDHeart

 **Edited By:**  Dapatty

 **Formatted By** : [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Loki / Tony

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 33:44

**Summary:**

"Is this a crisis?" Tony asks. "Are you having a crisis? This is a crisis-free zone."  
Loki jerks his hand. The balloon cheerfully bounces in response. "I am not having a crisis."  
"You sure? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like a crisis, and those aren't allowed. They're prohibited. Verboten. Actually, just get out."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009920)

 

[Download HERE](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/%5bMCU%5d%20in%20everyone,%20a%20red%20balloon%20by%20kdheart.mp3)


End file.
